Killer Mouse
by prideisasin
Summary: Companion piece to Friend Forever! The team and Phe are on vacation in Disney world but they can't catch a break. When bodies start showing up they know its back to work. Morgan/Garcia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

**A/N this is a companion piece to Friends Forever. Oh and I had to cheat Jacks age because he's like 3 or 4 and it would be better if he was like 6 or 7. Please just go with it. Thanks! **

**Killer Mouse**

"Unbidden guests are often welcomest when they are gone."

Shakespeare's King Henry the Sixth, Part 1

6 months after Friends Forever

The team sat on the plane. Reid, Phe and Emily were in one row with Garcia, Morgan, and JJ behind them. Just behind them was Rossi, Hotchner and Hotchner's young son Jack. They were headed for Florida and they unfortunately flying commercial. The team had decided to take a group vacation to Disney world. Phe looked at Reid, he had an adorable giddy smile on his face. "What's with you?" She asked. "I've never been to Disney World." he said. "Seriously?" She asked. "Yeah. I never got a chance to go when I was a kid." He said. "Well, I guess you missed out." Emily said. He nodded. "Hey, Phe weren't you a foster child?" Morgan asked from behind them. "Yes, I went when I was 16. Our drama club went on vacation." She told him. Morgan went back to listening to his iPod

Reid pulled Phe closer to him and she yawned. "Tired?" He asked. She nodded. "Take a nap. I'll wake you up when we land." She nodded again. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. In seconds she was asleep. "Are you two still living together?" Emily asked. Reid nodded. Two months earlier Reid's apartment was being fumigated and Phe offered to let him stay with her. Then they just decided to move in together. Phe was tired because she recently began having nightmares. Reid told her the same thing that Gideon told him and her nightmares were getting better. Except for last night:

_Phe shrieked and Reid was immediately woken up_. _He wrapped his arms_ _around her slender waist. She buried her face in his chest. She was shaking. "Phe, sweetie, what's wrong?"He asked. "Nothing." She whispered. Her shaking subsided. "J-just a nightmare. Let's go back to bed." She told him. He nodded. "Ok." He said, although he wasn't sure. He was worried about Phe. _

X

The plane landed. "Phe, Phe. Wake up. We're here." He could barely contain his excitement. She yawned again and stretched. "How long was I out?" She asked. "Most of the flight." He told her. She nodded and yawned again. "Wow you must really be tired." JJ said. "Yup." Phe answered. "Hey, Hotch how come we didn't take the jet." Phe asked. "Because the FBI won't let us take it for personal use. And we will be playing poker and if remember correctly your very good at poker. You'll get your money back in no time. " Hotch said. The rest of the team started buzzing about the cost of flights and poker. "You play poker?" Reid asked. "Yeah, my dad taught me. He told me the best way to win is disguise your 

bluff." She mimicked her Fathers voice. Reid laughed. "I didn't know you do impressions." Reid said. She chuckled. " Just a little." She told him. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered. "Awww, I love you too." She said back. "Oh, God! You two are gonna make me sick!" Emily said. "I think they're cute." JJ said.

They got off the plane and went to get there bags. Of course this took about a half hour because Morgan couldn't find his bag. When in reality it had gone by twice. The first time it was covered by Phe's overly large bag, which she was now sitting on. "If it wasn't for your stupid bag than we could have left by now." Morgan said as Phe complained that they had been sitting there forever. "Hey, some of your girlfriends stuff is in here." Phe shot back. "That is true, Derek. I did put of bunch stuff in her bag." Garcia said putting a hand on his arm. "Alright, let's get out of here." JJ said. "I arranged to have a limo pick us up. So, we gotta go catch that. And then we can check in and get settled. We have dinner reservations at 7:00." JJ said. "Well, ok Suzy Vacation." Emily said. They all laughed. Except Jack who looked a little confused. Hotch lifted the boy on to his shoulders. "Come on Jack lets go get in the limo!" Hotch said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

The team climbed into the limo. Jack thought it was the coolest thing in the world and Hotch had a hard time getting him to sit down. Finally he did. "Ok, Jack. Let's just sit here and look out the window. Tell me when you see Disney World." He said ruffling his sons hair. "ok, Daddy." The boy said. "JJ what's the deal with the rooms?" Rossi asked. She pulled a notebook out of her carry on. "Wow, she even has a note book." Phe said to Reid. She glared at them, but didn't say anything. "Hotch you and Jack are in room 224 and it is connected to Rossi's room, which is room 225. Emily, you and I are sharing a room and its 226.Morgan and Garcia are next to us in 227 and Reid and Phe are in 228. The rooms are all on the same hall because when you step out of your room your outside. The rooms have really nice view of the river. We're staying in the Port Orleans Riverside resort. It's actually really pretty." She looked up. "Hey, I have a question. How did you manage to get all our rooms next to each other?" Phe asked. "It just takes a little convincing, but people come around." She said putting the notebook in her bag. "You starting hitting on the guy, didn't you?" Garcia asked. "Only a little." She admitted.

"Daddy, look!" Jack said. They had just gone under a "Welcome to Walt Disney World" singh. Everyone looked out there windows. Even Rossi and Morgan looked excited.

X

They approached the check in desk. They decided it would be best to let JJ handle everything. Reid and Jack were looking around with excited grins. "Your just as bad as him!" Phe whispered to Reid. "Sorry, I'm excited. You've been here before." He said. "Yeah, well it wasn't the best trip. Sarah and I thought we were supposed to meet the group at 6:00 we were actually supposed to meet them at 4:00. So we wondered around and then when we tried to get back to the hotel we got on the wrong bus and we got lost." She told him. "How did you get on the wrong bus?" Reid asked. "I was following Sarah. I don't recommend doing that." She chuckled to herself. "Don't worry, baby. I won't let you get lost." He said pulling her close. "Yeah, well I doubt that you'll get on the wrong bus because you saw a guy who you thought was cute." She said. "Yeah, I don't think I'll do that." He said resting his chin on the top of her head. "Good." She said. JJ crossed over to them and hand out there key cards. "Please don't lose these, without them you can't get into your rooms. Let's go up to our rooms and get settled we can meet at my room around 6:00. I think we should go early just to make sure were on time." JJ picked up her bag and the other followed her. "Wow, JJ's so organized." Garcia said. "It's kinda creepy." Morgan wrapped an arm around her waist and the continued to joke. Reid took Phe's hand. He was jittery with excitement. "What should we do first?" He asked. "I don't know. I think she'll bite all our heads off if we stray from her plan." Phe said giggling. "I think we can sneak away. Come on it'll be fun. You and Sarah must have snuck out a few times." He seemed to like the idea of sneaking around. "Of course we did. How do you think I spent the night in a potentially hunted house?" He laughed. "What?" She asked. "I'm sorry, I just don't see you hunting ghosts." He told her.

Reid and Phe's hotel room was nice. It had a king bed, his and hers sinks, a shower, and a mini fridge. Phe collapsed on the bed. Reid laid down beside her. "Come here." He said pulling her into his arms. She wrapped one of her arms across his chest and put her head over his heart. "It is so hot." She groaned. "I just turned the A/C on. Give it a second." Sure enough a few it turned on and the room cooled down. "Hey, how did you get this scar in your?" He asked. She laughed. "Sarah and I were at this party and we were lighting off fireworks. And I accidently stepped to close to a bottle rocket and it burned my arm." She examined the scar on her arm. "I'm starting to think Sarah was a bad influence on you." He said kissing her hand. "She totally was. I think my father only let us hang out because he was afraid I wouldn't have any friends. And she was a pretty good kid. She's smart too." Phe said trying to make her best friend seem better behaved than she really was.

Phe's phone buzzed. It was a text from Sarah. It simply said:

Did you land yet?

Phe quickly texted back:

Yup. I'll call you later.

"Who was that?" He asked. "Sarah, she wanted to know if we landed. OH, listen to this song a downloaded. It kind of reminds me of you." She played Next Contestant by Nickelback. The song is about how some guy is mad that a bunch of guys keep hitting on his girl. "Thanks, Phe." He said. "Glad to know your thinking of me." He said. She laughed. "I think it's sweet. How protective you are. Trust me sweetie I'm not going anywhere." She told him. "Good. Neither am I."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

Reid and Phe met the others outside JJ and Emily's room. Jack was looking over the banister at the river and Hotch was watching him nervously. "Hey, Hotch remember that party that I was at where I set myself on fire with a bottle rocket?" She asked. "Yeah, why?" She raised her arm. "I have a scar from that. I forgot that I had it." Garcia looked at her arm. "You did this with a bottle rocket. Were you sober at the time?" She asked. "I-I don't drink." She looked at Reid as she said it and put his hand on her back. "So, what else have you done that's stupid?" Morgan asked. "Ok, my friend Sarah is the stupid one. I just try and stop her. Which usually gets me lost." She told them. "have you ever gotten really lost? Like in a big place." Jack asked. "Of course. She actually got me lost here one time." She knelt down so his head was just above hers. "How?" He asked giggling. "Well, we were here with school and we were supposed to meet the rest of our group at 4:00, but because she wasn't listening she thought we were supposed to meet everyone at 6:00 so we wondered around for 2 hours and then we got on the wrong bus." She told him. He laughed "were you scared?" He asked. "A little." She told him. "But then I figured out were we where and I get us back to the hotel." She stood up and went back to Reid's side. "You're smart." Jack told her. "Welcome to our world." Morgan said.

Emily and JJ left there room. "You guys ready?" JJ asked. "Yeah, for the last 10 minutes." Hotch said. "You guys could have knocked." JJ pointed out. "Come on lets go." Emily said. They followed JJ to the bus and then piled on. They all had to stand, except Jack. Reid kept an arm tightly on Phe in case she fell again. She leaned against his chest.

The restaurant was in Mexico, or at least the Disney World Show case version in Epcot. They pushed tables together, as they always did. But they were slightly more squished because they had two more people than normal. The food was good. "So, JJ what's the plan for the rest?" Rossi asked. "I was actually about to hand out the schedule. I typed them up before we left." She pulled out her notebook and passed around the stack of papers. Phe glanced over the paper:

Day 1(Sunday): Arrival and Dinner in Epcot, watching fireworks after

Day 2(Monday): Magic Kingdom, well get dinner there.

Day 3(Tuesday): Animal Kingdom, dinner in downtown Disney

Day 4(Wednesday):MGM, Dinner there and see the show a t night

Day 5(Thursday): Sea World

Day 6(Friday): Hang out by the hotel pool, maybe the water parks.

Day 7(Saturday): Anything we missed.

Day 8 (Sunday): Flying home

"Wow, JJ this is….how long did this take you?" Garcia asked. "I just did a little research and I checked the weather. It supposed to be the coolest on Tuseday and you do a lot of walking and you're out in the sun all day. I figured no one would want the sun on them all day." She looked at Phe. "Why are you looking at me?" She asked. "It's 'cuse I'm so pale right." She said. Everyone laughed at her. "Your pale as heck what do you want me to do about that?" JJ asked.

**X**

Reid and Phe went back to their hotel room. Phe groaned. " I am so full!" She said putting a hand on her stomach. "Me too." He said locking the door. She sat down on the edge of the bed and started flipping through the TV channels. Reid sat down beside her and lifted her onto his lap. "Are you having fun?" She asked. He kissed her. "Yes." She kissed him. "So am I." she told him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

**A/N The murders will start in the next part.**

Phe changed into her pajamas. She stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth. Reid just watched her. I often found himself doing this, it was sub-conscious. When he realized he was doing this he quickly turned away and got up and dug threw his bag. He found the small box and tucked into the pocket of his pants for tomorrow. "what are you doing?" Phe asked. "Nothing. I was just picking out my pants for tomorrow." She crossed her arms. "You pre-set your clothes?" She asked. "Yes." He admitted. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are adorable." She said kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, are you." He told her.

**X**

The met the team down in the cafeteria. They got breakfast and then found a group of unoccupied tables. "I think we should get a retractable table, that can hold us all and then carry it with us." Phe said as she sat down with her breakfast. Hotch's phone buzzed and he got up and answered it. Seconds later he sat back down. "Phe, call your dad before he has a heart attack." He told her. She got her phone out of the black back pack. She punched a number on her speed dial. "Dad, I'm fine. I'm alive, I'm breathing. I'm ok." She said. "Ok, I'll call you tonight. Alright, love you. Bye." She put her phone in her bag. "He is so over protective." Phe groaned. "I like your father." Reid said. "Your over protective to." Morgan told him. "That is true." Reid agreed.

Everyone finished eating and they quickly got down to the bus stop. They loaded onto the bus and managed to get seats. It was cool outside, mid 70's. Phe could only imagine what the weather would be like tomorrow. Reid saw Phe shivering. He immediately took of his sweatshirt and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said. "You're welcome." He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Look." Phe told him. Jack was jumping in his seat and Hotch was struggling to keep him in his seat. Reid and Phe laughed.

**X**

The park was packed. "what are we doing first?" Emily asked JJ. "What do you guys want to do?" JJ asked. "Pirates Of The Caribbean. Pirates Of The Caribbean!" Jack said. "Ok, ok. Let's start with that." Hotch told his son. "Everyone good with that?" He asked. "Yeah." They all agreed. "It's that way." Phe said pointing in a direction. "Ok, how did you know that?" Morgan asked. She raised her right hand, which was still holding the map. "Ya' know sometimes I really hate you." He said. "I know." She said smiling. "All right lets go. New rule Phe is in charge of maps. If we get lost as a group you can blame Phe." Hotch said. "Gee, Thanks." She said. He smiled at her. "I guess you guys should follow me." Reid took Phe's hand as she started to walk in the direction she had pointed. JJ Rushed to her side to guide her about when the parades are so that they could avoid them.

Soon enough they were at the ride. "Daddy look! It's Captain Hook!" Jack ran over to meet him. Reid looked over longingly. "You want to go over there, don't you?" Phe asked. "So much!" Reid said. "Come on. I'll take your picture." She told him He grabbed her hand and pulled over. He was giddy and Phe thought it was adorable. I lined formed but Jack and Reid were in the front. Hotch and Phe both took pictures. "Let me see." Reid when they were in line for the ride. Phe showed him the three she took. "I like this one the best." She told him. "Me too." He said. The ride was fun. "Johnny Depp's hot." Emily said when they got off the ride. "Are you just realizing that?" Phe asked. "No, I just felt like pointing it out." She said. "Yeah well I think all of us here, us woman any way, are already aware." JJ said. "That is pretty true." Phe said. "Sorry, Spencer." Phe whispered when she realized what she had said. He kissed her cheek and whispered "It's alright." In her ear.

**X**

Phe handed Reid back her coat when they got back to the hotel room. "Thanks." She told him. "You're welcome. I don't want you to freeze to death." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you so much." He told her. "You don't think I know that?" she asked. "No Phe I mean your everything to me. I don't think I could live without you." He dropped down onto one knee and pulled the box from jhis pocket. "Phe marry me. Please?" He said. Her eyes filled with tears. "oh my god." She whispered. She dropped to her knees. "of course. Spencer I love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'll marry you!" He threw his arms around her. And kissed her passionately. They broke apart and he slipped the diamond ring on to her finger.

He knew her style. The ring was a white gold band with a medium sized diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side. "Spencer this is beautiful." She said in shock. "I knew you would like it. Does it fit? I had to borrow one of your other rings to make sure it would fit." He said. "It's perfect. Did you borrow the topaz ring? Because I've been looking for it." she said. "No, I actually don't know where that is. I borrowed the red one. Sorry." He said. "Damn. This ring is beautiful." she said again. "I'm glad you like it." He lifted her into his arms and sat on the bed. "I love you." She told him. "You don't think I know that." He said laughing. She pushed so that he was laying down. "You're a jerk ." She told him. He started laughing. She did to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

**A/N I made a typo this is supposed to be a year after Friends Forever not six months. Opps!**

Reid sighed Phe was still laying on his chest. "Your dads gonna kill me." Reid said. "Maybe. But he'll have to go threw me first and I don't think he'll kill me." She told him. "I should call him, shouldn't I?" Phe said. "Yes." He told her. "Hand me my phone." He got her phone out of her bag and gave it to her. She started a txt. "Who are you texting?" He asked. "JJ, Garcia, and Emily." She said. "You can't just call them?" he asked. "I'm testing their reaction time." She pressed send.

3 minutes later there was a series of knocks on the door. Phe opened it and JJ, Garcia and Emily pulled her into a hug. Reid stood and caught Phe as she fell when they let go of her. The seconds that Phe was upright the woman hugged Reid. "Let's see the ring!" Emily said. JJ grabbed her hand. Garcia gasped. "This ring is beautiful!" she said. "Great pick Reid." Emily said. "The ring and the girl." Morgan said from the doorway. "Congrats guys." He hugged Phe and shook Reid's hand. "I think we should go out and celebrate." JJ said. "Yeah come on let's go out and do something. It's only 8:00." Garcia said."Ok." Phe said. Reid got Phe's jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

**X**

They found a small tavern like bar in downtown Disney. Because there were less of them they only needed one table. A waiter came over. Everyone ordered drinks. "And for you miss?" The woman asked Phe. "Um can get a Bud Light." Phe said. "I thought you didn't drink." Reid said. "Only on special occasions."

**X**

Phe shivered and curled closer to Reid. She was completely naked, which might explain why she was so cold. After they had gone to the bar with everyone, they did a little of their own celebrating. "Good morning. " He whispered in her ear. "Morning, baby." She said. "what time is it?" She asked. "About 7. We should get up." He told her. She nodded and stretched.

**X**

They went down to the cafeteria to meet everyone else. "Ok, let's see the ring." Hotch said reaching for Phe's hand. She should him the ring. "Pretty he said. "Phe, do you want anything?" Reid asked. "Can you get me a cup of coffee?" She asked. "Of course." He said. "Thanks, honey." She said. She sat down beside Garcia. "Have you told your dad yet?" Rossi asked. "No, I'll call him later." She said. "Don't blame us when he's pissed." JJ said. Phe laughed.

Reid came back to the table. "Here you go." He said handing her the coffee. "Thank you." She sipped the coffee. "Oh my god, this is good." Phe said. "Honey we need to take you to a good coffee shop. You've been brainwashed by FBI coffee." Garcia said. "That's probably true." Phe said. "Alright lets go get on a bus." JJ said.

**X**

They rode a few rides. And then they came to the Dinosaur ride. "You up for it, Jack. Could be scary!" Morgan said. "I like dinosaurs." Jack said. "How long is the line?" Hotch asked. "15 minutes. Come on, before it gets longer." Emily said leading the way. They watched the pre-show. "Hey it's Mrs. Huxtabel! From the Cosbey Show. " Phe said giggling. "And that guy from CSI. Hodges." Reid said. "Oh, yeah now I feel real safe. " Phe said sarcastically. The others laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure Super Reid will protect you." Morgan said slapping Reid on the back. Reid staggered forward. "Be nice." Garcia said.

They got on the ride. In total there was 9 of them so they all fit in one car. Jack thought the ride was awesome. Rossi got some sort of vertigo from the ride because he was complaining of dizziness. "Here" Phe said handing him a small blue and white pill. "I get vertigo. I don't know if this will help but you as well try." She said. "Are you sure you're not related to your father?" Rossi asked. "Yes." She said. "He used to get vertigo too." Rossi told her.

There was a crowed gathering around a small building that had a closed singh on the door. A security officer was telling people "There's nothing to see here. Move along." Phe chuckled. "You wonder how long he's been waiting to say that." She murmured. "JJ why don't you go ask what's going on. I assume you have your badge." Emily said. "Alright I'll be right back." She said. "Come on Jack lets go see what this woman has in the box." Hotch said. There was a woman holding a box that most likely an insect or reptile. They walked over. Phe jumped behind Reid. "I forgot your afraid of spiders." Reid said. He pulled her a way. They sat down on a bench. "I should call my father." She said. "Remember I'm here for support." He said she shoved him a little with her shoulder. She called her father. He answered on the second ring. "Do you just sit around the house waiting for me to call?" She asked. "No. Okay maybe a little." He said. "You need to get out more. Rossi thinks you should write a book. I…um….I have news. About Spencer and I." She began. "That little punk break up with you?" He asked. "No, no. It's quite the opposite. We're getting married." She told him. He was silent. "Dad, Dad? Are you there? Hello?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm here. Is he with you?" She thought about her answer. "He's right here." She handed Reid the phone. "Hello, Eric." He said. "Well…um…I-I…..d-didn't." Phe knew her father was just trying to scare him. She took her phone back. "Dad, please stop trying to scare him." She said. "Sorry. He didn't even ask for my blessing." She could see him pouting. "Dad were adults. Look I gotta go. The team is going to leave us." She told him although this wasn't really true.

She pocketed her phone. "Is he mad?" Reid asked nervously. "No, he was just messing with you. Trust me. He really likes you." She said. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Good." HE said.

**X**

JJ came back over. "Guys we have a problem." She said. All formed a clump around her. "there have been three murders. Same M.O. All victims have been petit red heads." She said. "Oh that's just peachy!" Phe said. "Do they want our help?" Hotch said. "I don't know I left my number with the security guard and he's going to give it to the detective. The best thing for us to do is to just pretend that 

everything is normal. They don't want to inform the public yet. Phe you should be careful not to go out at night and if you do-"

"Don't worry. I'm not letting her out of my sight." Reid said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

For the rest of the day Reid held Phe close. Not that she minded. It made her feel safe. "If anyone breaths a word of this to my father, I will kill them." Phe whispered. "Don't worry, Phe. I'll protect you." He told her. "Good." She said. There was none of her usual sarcasm in her voice, she was truly grateful. And she was truly scared.

Everyone was glum, except for Jack who wasn't sure what was going on. They rode a few more rides to pretend that they were happy. JJ stopped in her tracts and turned around to face the group. "I don't think we should be to worried. Maybe local PD can handle this. And there can't be too many petit red heads running around by themselves."

"Great pep talk JJ." Phe mumbled. "But that doesn't exactly make me feel any better." Reid held Phe closer. "I think it would be best if Phe and I went back to the hotel. You guys can go have fun." Reid told them. "This is your vacation too." Garcia said. "No, I agree with Spencer. I'll feel a lot safer."

**X**

Phe hung up her phone and sat down beside Reid. He pulled her into his arms. "This sucks. Sorry." She said. He started stroking her hair. "It's not your fault, baby. What did Sarah say?" he asked. "She said congrats and she wants to meet you. Oh, and she thinks you're hot." Phe wrapped an arm around his waist. "What did you tell her?" He asked. "Hands off. Because you are mine!" She pinned him against the pillows and kissed him. Reid wrapped his arms around Phe and sighed. "I'm worried." He said. "So am I." She admitted. "I think serial killers follow us. Were on vacation and this happened." Reid said. "Baby, I'm sorry. If it weren't for me you could be out with the others," He kissed her. "Don't you dare blame yourself. This isn't your fault." He assured her. He could feel her shaking. "You're scared?" He asked. She nodded and her eyes filled with tears. "Come here." He hugged her tightly. She began to cry. "Spencer I'm terrified." She said into his chest. "Don't worry, Phe. I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll keep you safe." He held her tighter. The truth was he was scared to.

Reid held Phe until she stopped crying. He brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She yawned. "I'm tired." She told him. "Well, yeah if I cried that much I'd be tired to." She laughed. "You always know how to make me laugh." She told him. "I actually wasn't trying to make you laugh. But if that helped…." She hugged him. "I can't explain how much I love you." She told him. "Don't worry I think I have a pretty good idea." He said hugging her back.

There was a knock at the door. It's was JJ. "Hey guys. I just got a call from the lead detective on the case. He wants us to help out. He's sending a car. Hotch is going to stay back with Jack." She said. "Alright we'll meet you down stairs." Reid said. "Ok." She left. "I'm gonna wash my face." She said. "Ok." Her phone beeped. Reid picked up. She had just gotten an e-mail from Alexi O'Riely. "Hey, you just got an e-mail from Alexi. She went to her first prom and she got a boyfriend. She sent pictures. She looks nice." Phe dried her face and took her phone. "Oh yeah she does." Phe typed a quick e-mail to Alexi and got her coat. "Come on baby." Reid said. "We are going to catch this guy. Before he does anything to you. 

Not that I would let him do anything to you. You're the only good relationship I've ever had." He told her. She kissed a bit more deeply than normal. He was still blushing when they went down to meet the rest of the team.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

The police department was medium sized. Phe remembered reading something about how many murders take place in Orlando, but she was to worried to care. The detective introduced himself as Lt. Flynn. He was taller than Morgan by about an inch, with brown hair and brown eyes. Phe guessed he was in his mid-30's. He had a slight New Jersey accent. Hotch introduced everyone. "Is there any were we can set up?" JJ asked. "Yes, right thru here." He led them to a small conference room. Hey had a laptop set up for Garcia. "It's basic but I can work with it." She said. Morgan pulled out the chair for her. Phe sat down and Reid took the seat beside her. They started going thru the files. A few partial prints had been found at the crime scenes. But nothing was large enough to be run thru the database. The victims like, JJ said, were all petit red heads. One girl, Sarah Kelly, was exactly Phe's height and weight. The other two victims names were Shannon O'Hara and Lily White. Phe put down the file. "I'm thinking male killer. He may be small because there are marks from rope on the victim's wrists. He has to tie them up to control them." Phe said. "He either has a boss that fits the victims description or an ex-girlfriend or wife. It would be someone how made him feel inadequate."Reid said. "Garcia can you run the list of Disney employee's to see if any of them have criminal records." Morgan said. Morgan sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

A few minutes she said. "I've got nothing. I can start running the guests but that could take some time." Everyone groaned. "Sorry." She said. "Please Garcia continue to check the guests." Hotch said. She nodded and went back to work. "He comes from a broken family. Most likely lived with his father, because he has a clear hatred towards woman. The victims may resemble his mother too." Hotch examined the pictures of the first victim. It showed how much she had been tortured. Reid held Phe's hand she was shaking from fear. "JJ go tell the detective that were ready to give him a profile." Rossi instructed. She left the room. And minutes later she came back. "They're ready."

X

Moments ago they had released what they had to the press, and then opened a tip line. Phe stood up. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." She said. "I'll come, too." Reid said. Rossi nodded.

Phe and Reid found a bench outside. "See Phe. What did I say? Now we've got a profile and a tip. Someone will call in." She kissed him. "You were right." She said. She rested her head on his chest and yawned. "Soon we will be able to go back to our room and sleep." He told her. "Good." She said. He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Have you put any thought into a date yet?" He asked. "Maybe sometime in the fall. What about you?" She asked. "Whenever you want." He said. "You know that's not really helpful." She told him. "And neither is saying I don't know, when I ask what you want for dinner." He told her. "Your mean!" She told him. "Sorry, honey. The fall is good. I like the fall." He said.

**X**

The tip line rang and Rossi answered. "You should keep a better watch on your agents!" Was all the man said. "Hello! Hello! Who is this?" He was on his feet. Everyone else was watching him. He hung up the phone. "Damn! Where are Reid and Phe?" He asked. "Outside." Emily said.

The team rushed outside. Reid was unconscious on the pavement. Phe was in where to be seen. JJ shook Reid. "Spencer, Spencer!" his eye snapped open. "Reid where's Phe?" Rossi asked. "She's ri- OH, God! He took her. We-we have to….Phe!" He was hysterical. JJ and Garcia forced him inside. Everyone else started looking around. "Rossi, look." Morgan said. He was looking at a white cloth. Emily put gloves and lifted it of the ground. She raised to her nose and inhaled. She coughed. "He drugged her." She said.

**X**

Reid was sitting in the small conference room with JJ and Garcia. A single tear fell down he's cheek. "I told her I'd protect her, that I'd keep her safe." He said to himself. "Spencer this is not your fault. He knocked you out. There is nothing you could do." JJ told him. She put her hand on his he pulled it away and started looking out the window. "I promised her….." He whispered.

**X**

Phe felt the rope tying her wrists to the chair. She groaned. "Spencer." She whispered. The room was dark. It seemed more dark because of how groggy she was from the drug. "Hello." A voice said. "Who's there?" She asked trying to hide the fear from her voice. Suddenly she felt the flat pert of a knife on her wrist. "Please….." She begged. "What are you afraid. There's no reason to be afraid. We're just going to have a little chat. If you lie….well let's just say it wouldn't be smart to lie." The light suddenly came on. She had to blink several times so that she could see. The man in front of her was taller than Spencer with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a scar under his right eye. "Now lets begine!" HE raised the knife. Phe's breath was caught in her throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

"We've got to call Hotch." Rossi said. JJ nodded and dialed her phone. Reid picked up his phone and started going through his contacts. "Who are you calling?" Morgan asked. "Phe's dad." He said. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he knew that he needed to be the one to tell him. He also knew that Eric was going to strangle him. "Good Idea, we're going to need an extra hand on this case." Rossi said.

Reid pressed send and left the room he found an empty desk and waited for him to answer. "Hello, Spencer." He said. "Hi, Eric. Um… we have a problem." He said not sure how to tell him. "What?" He could hear the concern is his voice. "Let me talk to Phe." He said. "I-I c-can't. Phe's….she was kidnapped. We were outside and the guy overpowered me. I should have protected her." He was speaking so fast he wasn't sure if her father understood him. "Spencer slow down. It's not your fault. I'm flying right down." He said. He sounded more worried than mad. "Alright I'll go tell Rossi. I'm sorry." He apologized again. "It's not your fault, Son. Don't beat yourself up over this. We're going to find her. I promise." He told Reid. "Alright, I'll meet you at the airport."

**X**

"A game." She said. "What are you talking about?" He chuckled. "Like I said. I'm going to ask you a question if you lie I'm going to cut with this knife." He held up a large hunting knife. She needed to buy time. She knew one of three things would happen, 1.The team would find her, alive, 2. The team would find her, dead, 3.She would have to escape. She prayed that the second wouldn't happen. Not only did she not want to die, she didn't want Spencer to see her tortured. She knew it would destroy him. "Alright ask away." She said. He smiled and sat down across from her. "What's your name?" He asked. "Dr. Ophelia Adams, FBI." She said. "You're engaged." He observed. "Yes." She said. "To who?" He asked. "Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI." She said. "Ya' know my team will find me." She said. "I wouldn't be so sure." He started walking around the room and talking about how great he was. That's when it hit her, The Profile was wrong. She knew it was up to her to get out. She twisted her wrists. The rope was a little lose. "Do you know what happened to me?" He asked. "No." She said. "I was here with my girlfriend. And she broke up with me. I took her on vacation and she dumped me!" He was crazy with anger. "Would you ever do that, to MR. FBI-Dr. - Spencer Reid?" He asked. "No. I love him too much." She whispered the last part to herself.

**X**

Reid met Phe's father in the airplane terminal. "Spencer bring me up to speed." Reid quickly filled him in. "He drugged her? But was there any drugs found in the other victims systems?" He asked. "No." Reid said."But if he only drugged them once than…I can't believe this happened." He said. "Spencer we're going to find her." Eric told him. "She's going to hate me. She was terrified and I said I'd protect her." Spencer's eyes filled with tears. "My daughter could never hate you. I don't think I've ever seen her happier."

They got back to the office. "Eric." Rossi said shaking his hand. "David." He said. "Sorry this reunion couldn't be on better terms." Eric nodded. "Guys this is Agent Eric Adams, Phe's father." Reid said.

**X**

"Whats your favorite color?" The man was standing behind her. She groaned "Purple. Why?" She twisted the rope and was now trying to untie it. "So, what is this Dr. Spencer Reid like?" he asked. Phe sighed thinking about Spencer wasn't helping. "He's sweet and he's the smartest man in the world. I love him." She said. "Would you ever leave him?" The man said threw gritted teeth; he was standing in front of Phe. "Never." She said. The man whipped the blade across her stomach leaving a large gash. She screamed. "You're a liar!" He yelled. "No, I'm not! Please, I'm telling you the truth!" she yelled. "Alright, alright. I'll give you a few more chances. Let's say 3. Ya' know Phe I like you. You're spunky, and clearly smarter than the others. Do you have a best friend?" He asked. "Yes, here name is Sarah." She said. "Do you have a deep dark secret?" He asked sitting down in front of her. He wiped her blood off the knife on the leg of his jeans. "I was a foster kid and this one family I lived with was abusive. So, I started drinking." She told him. She figured she should make her stories longer. To by herself more time. "My parents weren't so great either." He said. "How so?" She asked, she tried to sound interested. "My mom left us when I was just a kid. I don't remember her much. My old man used to boss me around. He gave me this." He pointed to the scar beneath his eye.

"H-how did you get that?" She asked. He stood up. "I'm the one asking the questions here." He stormed out of the room turning of the light. Phe was in the dark again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

It had just set in for the rest of the team that Phe was gone. Reid and Eric were going over the pictures from the video security camera's outside. "Wait. This is when we came out." Reid said, they stopped the tape. Reid's hands started shaking. He saw Phe kiss him and then it hit him. He may never see her again, never feel her in his arms. A van pulled into the farm. Phe stood up and he pushed her behind. A man came out of the van. He started talking to them. And then he approached them. Reid stepped forward and raised his gun. The man laughed and hit Reid over to the ground. He was unconscious. Phe bent over at his said. The man stalked closer and grabbed her from behind. Before she could scream he pressed the cloth over her nose and mouth. Seconds later she slumped unconscious. "Can we zoom in on this?" Eric asked. "Think will be able to get a good shoot of his face." Reid nodded and zoomed in. The shot was almost perfect. He gave on copy to Garcia to have her run it and the other to JJ, to have her release it to the press. "I'll have this on every TV station is Florida. Reid were going to find her." JJ said.

**X**

Phe was in complete darkness. She kept trying to untie herself. She heard foot steps out in the hall. Finally she got her one hand free. She untied her other hand and got up. She felt her phone in her pocket. She switched it on. She knew it was about to die but maybe she would have enough power so Garcia could find her. She used the light from her phone to survey the room. The man was right outside the door. She hide beside the door so that when he opened it he wouldn't see her. The door opened and she held her breath.

"Were are you?" He asked in a singsong voice. Then she made her move. She jumped on him pulling her arms tightly around his neck. He dropped the knife. But she continued to strangle him. He grabbed her and tossed her to the ground. "Do you really think that you could hurt me?" He asked. "Clearly." She said. She knew the knife was under her, she just need him to look away so that she could get it. He squatted so that he was more at his leave. Then she kicked him hard in the chest. He feel over and she grabbed the knife she stood over him. "Are really are different." He said. Phe ran towards the door. She opened in and ran from the room. She was a house.

**X**

"Ah, guys. Phe's phone just turned on. I can trace the signal. Should I call her?" Garcia asked. "No. He probably doesn't know she has it on. Calling her could give her away." Eric said. "Ok, I'm tracing it." There was a beep from her computer. "Wait I just got the results. His name is Thomas Gray. He's 33. He tried to become a cop but failed his psych exam." She said. "Do you have an address?" Hotch asked just walking into the room. "Come here Jack. Why don't you sit with?" JJ said. Jack walked over and sat down beside JJ. "Where's Phe?" He asked looking around the room. "He lives in New York. But wait, Phe's phone says she is at 223 Oasis Planes, there villa's that you can rent." She said. "Jack stay here with Garcia. Everyone else come with me." Hotch was back in charge.

They got the detective. And then were on their way.

**X**

Phe touched wound on her stomach. She was losing blood fast and it was starting to make her woozy. She knew any second the man would come. She had to hide. The bathroom was the closet place. She hide behind the shower curtain and pressed a hand against her stomach to try and stop the bleeding. She heard the man go up stairs. She pulled out her phone and called Reid. He answered immediately. "Phe are you ok?" He asked. "Were the hell are you?" She asked. "We're on our way. Phe baby I'm so sorry." He apologized. "Spencer this isn't your fault. I love you. He's coming I have to go." She hung up. She could hear him coming down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

Phe stood and gripped the knife tighter. And then she felt it. She was about to pass out from loss of blood. NO, I have to hold on just a little longer. She told herself. But she couldn't . Phe collapsed.

**X**

They pulled into the man's driveway and they rushed out. Hotch pounded on the door and yelled "Mr. Gray this is the FBI! Open up!" The man did not open the door. Eric pushed Hotch out of the way, and he threw his shoulder at the door, knocking it off the hinges. They rushed in. Eric and Reid broke off to find Thomas Gray. They did. Eric threw him against the wall and pressed his for-arm against hid throat. He was choking him. "Were is she?" Reid demanded. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said. Eric pinned the man against the table, pulling one of his arms behind him. The man yelped. Eric had dislocated his shoulder. "Were is she?" Eric asked. His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was terrifying.

JJ and Emily checked the bathroom. Emily pulled back the current. "Morgan!" JJ yelled. He rushed in. "We got." She said smiling. Emily was checking her pulse. "Go find Reid." She said.

Eric was still interrogating the man when Hotch and Morgan came in. "JJ and Emily found her." Hotch told them. "IS she alright?" They both asked at the same time. "She's unconscious but she's ok." They both rushed out of the room leaving the lunatic for Hotch and Morgan.

When JJ and Emily saw Reid and Eric they moved out of the way. "Paramedics are on their way." JJ said. "Help me move her." Eric said to Reid. They lifted her and moved onto the couch to make her more comfortable. Reid was kneeling beside her stroking her hair. "Oh, God Phe what have you gotten yourself into?" Her father asked. "Spencer." Reid turned to look at her father. "I'm so sorry I always give you such a hard time. But I'm really glad my daughter found you. I know you don't need it, but you have my blessing Son." He told him. Spencer smiled. "Thank you." He said.

**X**

Phe woke up in a hospital bed an hour later. "Spencer." She whispered. "I'm here," He said. "You called my dad?" she asked. "Yeah." She turned her head and looked at her father. "Hi, Phe." He said. "Hi, dad" She said. She sat up. "Phe you should be laying down." Reid protested. "I'm fine." She said. "You have a concussion." He told her. "What else?" She asked. "You sprained your ankle, and you have a 9 inch gash on your stomach." Reid told her. "Did we get him?" She asked. "Of course." Her father said. "Your dad dislocated his shoulder. It was actually pretty cool!" Reid said. It was clear that he now looked up to Phe's dad. "Did you really need to do that?" Phe asked. "Yes!" He said.

The rest of the team came in. JJ put a bouquet of flowers on the table. "Hey." Phe said. Garcia rushed over and hugged her. "Garcia, Garcia. Your hurting my stomach." Phe said. "I'm sorry." She said. Morgan wrapped his arms around her. "It's great to see that your alright." Emily said. Jack walked over to the side of her bed. "Hi Jack." She said. "Hi, Phe. I made you a get well soon card." He handed her the card. "Thank you, Jack. I love it."She said.

"Oh, Phe thank Rossi. He donated blood." Her father told her. "Thanks Rossi." She said. Phe was a little surprised. She never thought Rossi liked her very much. She liked Hotch better. When she was a kid and hanging out in her father's office she always talked to Hotch. He was closer to her age and he was really funny. It was clear things had changed. She wasn't a rebellious teen, and he wasn't the happy-go-lucky agent he once was. "We should let you get some rest." JJ said. "Oh, I wasn't sure when you could get out of here, so I brought some of your cloths." She put a neatly folded pile of cloths beside the flowers. "Thanks JJ." She said. The team left. "Well I have to get Rossi to let me room with him for the night. I'll see you later, Phe." Eric kissed her forehead and left the room. "Bye Dad." She said.

Reid sat on the side of her bed. "Hey baby." She said. "Hey, sweetie." He kissed her. "Do you know how worried you made?" He asked. "Sorry." She said. "Hey, guess what?" He said. "What?" She asked. "Your dad gave us his blessing and he called me Son." Phe threw her arms around him. "That's great!" She squalled. She leaned back against the pillow. "Phe I was thinking. Your injured and you shouldn't be walking. Why don't we got out of her early? We can spend a little time together, before we have to go back work. What do you think?" He asked. "That's not a bad idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still belongs to CBS, and if Matthew Grey Gubler worked for me interesting things would still happen! **

**A/N I'm going to have a few more parts. The next will be a one shot in Phe's point of view of the wedding, than I will have a Halloween special called All Hallows Eve, the a X-mass special called Christmas Wishes, At some point I'll have a story out called The Little things and it will be a bunch of short drabbles about Phe in Reid's point of view.**

Phe was sitting in her living room with her leg propped up on a pillow. Spencer was trying to make her some tea but he wasn't doing very well. Phe got up and walked into the kitchen. "Phe you should be elevating your leg." He said. "You need help." She said. She got two mugs and two tea bags.

"it's really not that hard." She told him. "You were kidnapped by a serial killer. Phe you almost died. How can you be this happy?" He asked. He remembered how he had been after he was kidnapped. "Well, I have the most wonderful man taking care of me." She kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm. Spencer pulled her closer to him. "Besides he didn't really harm me that much. It's not like he kept drugging me or anything." Spencer looked away from her. "Oh God, Spencer. I'm so sorry. I-I d-didn't m-mean it like…." He lifted her up on the counter and kissed her again.

"Did you have to pick me up?" She asked. "You're supposed to be elevating your ankle." She wrapped her legs around her waist pulling him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. They started to kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her off the counter. She gripped his neck tighter so that she didn't fall. He lowered one of his hands to her butt to support her. They collapsed on the couch.

One tea kettle whistled neither of them wanted to stop to get it.

"You're nothing short of my everything."  
--Ralph Block

The End


End file.
